


Wygibasy i maniany

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 6.0, Humor, Infinity War i Endgame się nie wydarzyły. bo nie i koniec, Peter czci Thora, tron królewski Asgardu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Tekst powstał na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową 6.0 do życzenia Nadii: „Tekst utrzymany w konwencji filmu Thor: Ragnarok. Na pierwszym planie poproszę Thora, Lokiego i Brunhildę. Drugi plan dowolny. Może być jakieś AU do ostatnich Avengersów, może być tekst osadzony w czasoprzestrzennej pustce, nawet bez wytłumaczenia. Można naginać, wyginać i robić wygibasy – byle bohaterowie pozostali zgodni ze swoimi pierwowzorami. Może być jakiś romans w tle, może go nie być, może być rywalizacja, może nie być”.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Wygibasy i maniany

Thor nigdy nie uważał, że jest jakimś tam wielkim bohaterem czy nawet bogiem. Oczywiście był Bogiem Piorunów, ale to absolutne zagubienie w translacji i wcale nie chodziło o takiego boga jak w językach Midgardu. Bo jasne, Midgardczycy właśnie tak go określali, ale sam Thor podejrzewał, że ma to jakiś związek z tym, że w którejś z ich mitologii pojawia się bóg o tym samym imieniu i biednym Ziemianom trochę się coś pomyliło.  
  
To znaczy podejrzewał tak kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że w tej samej mitologii występują również Loki, Odyn, Frigga i inni znani mu Asowie. Dorwał jednak z biblioteki Tony’ego jakąś mądrą książkę, w której przeczytał o wierzeniach skandynawskich, i aż złapał się za głowę. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wszystkie te informacje zesłał na Midgard Loki, który miał zapędy do władzy oraz ciągoty do bycia czczonym (co było zwłaszcza dobrze widoczne w czasach jego wczesnej młodości, które to czasy przypadały na mniej więcej początek nowej ery w kalendarzu Midgardu). Oczywiście w te pędy poleciał zapytać Lokiego, ale Loki zaprzeczył.  
  
Thor mu nie uwierzył.  
  
Bez względu jednakowoż na przedziwny transfer historii (dość mocno zmienionych, podrasowanych i upstrzonych krwią) o Asach na Midgard Thor bogiem nigdy się nie czuł. Dlatego tak dziwnie mu było ze świadomością, że najmłodszy Avengers, to jest Peter Parker, zaczął go niemal gloryfikować. Początkowo wydawało się to dość miłe, w końcu nie codziennie zabija się Thanosa oraz przetrzebia jego armię na statku skradzionym z Sakaaru, no i nie codziennie też niszczy się z bratem i Walkirią Rękawicę Nieskończoności, tak żeby nikt już nie wpadł na szalony pomysł zebrania wszystkich Kamieni — to znaczy na pomysł nadal mógł wpaść, Thor nie umiał kontrolować umysłów (niestety), ale już nie byłoby jak ich złożyć do kupy. To znaczy w zasadzie można byłoby chyba wykuć nową Rękawicę, ale to więcej zachodu, więc tak czy siak czyn Thora nie był taki zupełnie bezsensowny! No i dobrze schowali gdzieś w kosmosie Kamień Mocy, który Thanos zdążył zdobyć wcześniej, czyli już w ogóle. W każdym razie pokonanie jak do tej pory najpotężniejszego wroga nie jest ani bułką z masłem, ani kaszką z mlekiem, ani małym piwem, ani żadną inną metaforą jedzeniową, więc trochę wdzięczności nie zaszkodzi.  
  
Ale _trochę_. A nie że podskakiwał za każdym razem, gdy Thora zobaczył (z radości? Strachu? Ekscytacji? Kto wie?), albo niemal właził na ściany, żeby mu nie zagradzać drogi, gdy akurat szli tym samym korytarzem (w zasadzie nie _niemal_ , tylko naprawdę).  
  
Chociaż w sumie tam pal sześć. Niech sobie skacze po murach, skoro chce, proszę bardzo, być może to dość normalne okazywanie wdzięczności na Midgardzie, a Thor się nie zna, jednak od pokonania Thanosa minął już tydzień, a jeśli coś się zmieniło, to może tylko gracja, z którą Peter wskakiwał na ściany — widać było, że trening czyni mistrza, więc przynajmniej tyle dobrego z tych wygibasów. I oczywiście tydzień midgardzki to nic w porównaniu z osią czasu Asów, ale tak czy siak to tydzień wałęsania się po Stark Tower i unikania dziwnych podchodów Spider-Mana.  
  
Innego zdania był Loki.  
  
— Mój drogi bracie — powiedział trzeciego dnia, siedząc rozparty na wielkim tronie królewskim (który sam sobie przytargał z Asgardu — no naprawdę, jakim cudem mu się to udało w czasie walk z Helą i, no cóż, KOŃCA ŚWIATA?), pożerając białe winogrona bezpestkowe — czemu ci to przeszkadza? W końcu uratowaliśmy wszechświat.  
  
Thor oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. W zasadzie licho wie, co ten Thanos zamiarował uczynić z Kamieni, ale wędrowanie po kosmosie z wielką armią, napadanie na statki i zbieranie tak potężnych artefaktów to dość niepokojące sygnały, więc istniało bardzo wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że owszem, uratowali wszechświat.  
  
Jednak Lokiemu nie wolno zbyt często przyznawać racji, bo mu się wtedy przewraca w głowie.  
  
— A ty się nie odzywaj — rzekł mu zatem Thor — bo sam nas tu bogami zrobiłeś. Ja ci nie wierzę, że nigdy nie odwiedziłeś Midgardu i nie wcisnąłeś ludziom naszych „mitów”.  
  
— Ja — odparł Loki, połknąwszy ostatnie winogrono (czyli zanim odparł, musiał dojeść wszystkie. K r ó l D r a m a t u) — byłem wtedy _mały_ i jeszcze obowiązywała mnie godzina policyjna o dwudziestej.  
  
Tak, to prawda, obaj do pewnego wieku mieli zakaz opuszczania zamku po określonej godzinie, Thor doskonale to pamiętał. Jednak…  
  
— Żaden problem. — Nachylił się nad Lokim i byłby ukradł mu winogronko, ale już nie było. — Mogłeś to zrobić w ciągu dnia i na pewno zrobiłeś.  
  
Loki nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, ale po pierwsze Thor był już do tego przyzwyczajony, a po drugie lepsze to niż traktowanie, które serwował mu Peter.  
  
Niemniej ileż można siedzieć z bratem i nasłuchiwać, czy pod ich drzwiami akurat nie przechodzi Spider-Man. Bo jeśli przechodzi, to nie ma co się wychylać z pokoju. Thor może i miał na sumieniu kilka istnień, ale wywołania zawału serca u szesnastolatka chybaby nie przeżył.  
  
Nie żeby sam pokój był jakiś zły. Wręcz przeciwnie! Gdy tylko przybyli na Midgard, Stark dorwał się do ich statku, znalazł wszystkim Asom miejsce zamieszkania (to znaczy kupił trzy bloki mieszkaniowe), przeprowadził oględziny maszyny, prawie nie zdołał wyrzucić Thora i Lokiego, którzy uparli się, że mieszkać w bloku nie będą, nie, nawet na Manhattanie („no dobra, to do Tower!”), i w iście królewskim stylu umeblował im w wieży ich własny zakątek składający się z dwóch sypialni oraz salonu i łazienki. A wszystko to w dwa dni.  
  
Loki oczywiście na środku salonu ustawił swój tron. _Swój_ , ponieważ zakazał Thorowi zbliżać się do niego choćby na krok.  
  
— Ja wiem, że to ty jesteś królem — rzekł na usprawiedliwienie. — Jednak ten tron znajduje się poza Asgardem, zatem nie pełni on już tej samej funkcji co kiedyś. Teraz to tylko fotel. _Ale mój_.  
  
Thor być może nawet przystałby na takie wyjaśnienie, gdyby nie to, że Loki co najmniej osiemnaście razy dziennie wypowiadał kwestie zawierające słowa „mój tron królewski” odmienione przed wszelkie przypadki. Wołacz także.  
  
Mimo wszystko stwierdził, że nie będzie się tym przejmował. W końcu teraz i tak Asgard technicznie nie istnieje, a więc Loki takim czy innym podstępem władzy nie przejmie.  
  


***

  
  
— Mam tego dość — zakomunikował Thor, wchodząc do ich wspólnego salonu.  
  
Loki wyjątkowo nie siedział na tronie, tylko wylegiwał się na kanapie ustawionej bliżej ściany. Na śniadania schodził z samego rana, kończył przed wszystkimi, a potem „odpoczywał i trawił”. A jeszcze potem niekiedy wybierał się licho wie dokąd. Thor zaproponował mu raz czy dwa założenie chustki na głowę i zakrycie twarzy dla zachowania anonimowości (niezawodny patent odkryty na Sakaarze), ale Loki z niewiadomych przyczyn nigdy z tej sugestii nie skorzystał. Zapewne chodził siać chaos w Nowym Jorku, więc i tak załatwiał wszystko iluzją. (Thor niestety iluzji robić nie umiał, ale chustka w zupełności wystarczała!)  
  
— Hhhhhm — mruknął śpiąco Loki, choć na pewno nie spał, ponieważ nigdy nie pozwalał, by ktokolwiek widział go śpiącego.  
  
— Tak, dość — potwierdził ochoczo Thor. — Dziś Peter Parker prawie upuścił sobie nóż na stopę, jak wszedłem do jadalni. — Rozłożył się na drugiej kanapie, zignorował dość podirytowane „hmmm” ze strony Lokiego, które oznaczało, że ten nie ma ochoty na rozmowę, i kontynuował: — Dobrze, że ma te swoje pajęcze zmysły, to zdołał odskoczyć. Ha, z przyzwyczajenia na ścianę! Jakimś cudem potem w spokoju jadł w moim towarzystwie i się nie zadławił. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Swoją drogą nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że przesiaduje całe dnie w Tower? W końcu chyba jest w midgardzkim wieku szkolnym, powinien się uczyć!  
  
— Mhh hm — odparł Loki.  
  
Thor zrobił minę pełną zrozumienia.  
  
— Ach, no tak, wakacje… Wakacje to bardzo dobra sprawa…  
  
— Mhmmm?  
  
— Tak, naprawdę. Każdemu przydają się wakacje. Można sobie dokądś wyjechać na przykład. A wiesz, komu by się przydał wakacyjny wyjazd? — spytał Thor, unosząc się na łokciu.  
  
Loki nie otworzył oczu, ale znowu mruknął, więc na pewno słuchał, no i Loki był tak jakby wiedźmą, więc pewnie mógł widzieć nawet z zamkniętymi oczami (dlatego gdy byli młodzi, zawsze wygrywał w chowanego).  
  
— Mnie. I tobie też. Ale najbardziej to mnie — wygłosił zatem Thor.  
  
— Hmmhm!  
  
— No co, w końcu to ja zabiłem Thanosa! Oczywiście nie neguję zasług ani twoich, ani Walkirii, ani reszty Asów, jednak i tak najbardziej chodzi mi o wakacje od tego _czczenia_ ze strony młodego Petera. Musimy wynieść się z Tower i odbudować Asgard.  
  
— Mhmhm mhmm… — wymruczał Loki.  
  
Thor wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po salonie oraz mówić:  
  
— No ja doskonale wiem, że tobie by to nie przeszkadzało, ale akurat w takiej kwestii to ty się nie do końca liczysz, drogi bracie. A Brunhilda to chyba nawet nie zauważyła tych jego podchodów… — Przystanął na moment i podrapał się po brodzie. — Te treningi na Walkirie zajmują jej całe dnie. I to oczywiście bardzo dobrze! Potrzebujemy armii, a nasze dzielne kobiety najlepiej się do tego nadają. Ale armia musi mieć swoje królestwo, a na razie jesteśmy bezpaństwowi. Trzeba to zmienić!  
  
Wycelował palec wskazujący w sufit i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia. Pożegnalne „mhhmhhmmm” Lokiego przetłumaczył sobie w głowie na „a może spadnie meteoryt i nas wszystkich zabije”, ale stwierdził, że akurat tym to nie ma co się przejmować. Jakby miał spaść meteoryt, Stark na pewno by go jakoś powstrzymał.  
  


***

  
  
Wyprawa do Norwegii była bardzo krótka, bo po prostu teleportował ich Strange i na tym się cała wycieczka skończyła. Wylądowali w tym samym miejscu, gdzie Thor i Loki po raz ostatni widzieli Odyna, i zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła.  
  
Pierwszy odezwał się Loki.  
  
— No, morze — prawie wycedził. — I ziemia.  
  
— Nie bądź taki negatywie nastawiony, bracie! — odparł Thor, trzymając się pod boki i rozglądając dookoła. — To piękne miejsce, a wybudowanie tutaj naszego nowego domu będzie doskonałym upamiętnieniem ojca.  
  
Loki zrobił wiele mówiącą minę, ale kiwnął krótko głową. Thor zerknął na Walkirię.  
  
— A ty co sądzisz? — spytał.  
  
Brunhilda, którą oderwali od kolejnego treningu, by przybyła z nimi i wyraziła swoje zdanie jako przywódczyni nowej armii Asgardu, zrobiła minę podobną do tej Lokiego, ale nieco bardziej przyjazną, i podeszła do brzegu klifu.  
  
— Trochę tu płasko — oświadczyła, spoglądając w dół. — I zaraz obok urwisko, takie niebezpieczne… Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, by się tu osiedlać.  
  
Thor się zaperzył.  
  
— Bardzo dobry! — zaprotestował. — Mamy dużo miejsca do wykorzystania. Nowy Asgard będzie wspaniałym miejscem.  
  
Po minach Lokiego i Brunhildy nietrudno było odgadnąć, że nie do końca się z tym zgadzają, ale Thor już dawno się nauczył, że brat lubi nie zgadzać się z nim tak tylko dla sportu, a Walkiria wciąż przyzwyczajała się do nowego stanu rzeczy i zbyt wiele nowości mogło nieco ją przytłoczyć.  
  
Ale jak tylko rzucą się w wir pracy, zaraz wszystko się ułoży!  
  


***

  
  
Nie ułożyło się. To znaczy tak jakby tak, bo:  
  
Tony obiecał im pomóc i słowa rzeczywiście dotrzymał — mieli dostęp do wszelkich surowców i budulców, a także najnowszej technologii Starka — a Strange prawie bez narzekania przenosił ich portalami z Nowego Jorku do Norwegii albo na odwrót nawet dziesiątki razy dziennie. Inni Avengersi też włączyli się do pracy i korzystając z tego, że na razie na horyzoncie nie pojawił się żaden kolejny wróg, poświęcali wolne chwile na wsparcie Asów.  
  
I nawet Loki nie narzekał zbyt mocno, tylko pomagał im magią. Co prawda mógł to robić po to, aby znać słabe punkty zamku oraz całej wioski, ale już Thor zadbał, by w tajemnicy przed bratem porobić ze Starkiem specjalne zabezpieczenia.  
  
Zatem pozornie wszystko szło świetnie — Walkiria przekonała się do lokalizacji, Loki tylko czasami rzucał w brata cementem, a ludność z ochotą przystała na odbudowę państwa na Midgardzie, jednak jeden malusieńki problem, tyci-tyci, niemal nieistotny, wciąż spędzał Thorowi sen z powiek…  
  
Peter Parker.  
  
Z wielką chęcią i ogromną werwą właściwą młodemu zapaleńcowi rzucił się do pracy. Zaraz pierwszego dnia przylepił się do Thora i od razu zaczął zadawać mu dziesiątki pytań w stylu: „a gdzie położyć ten kawałek drewna?” albo „a jak wielki będzie pałac?”, albo „a ile domów trzeba wybudować?”, albo „a w tym miejscu będzie dom czy ogród?”, albo „a ile tu dolać tej wody?”, albo „a planujecie uprawiać jakieś rośliny?”, albo „a gdzie będą mieszkały Walkirie?”, albo… Thor cierpliwie odpowiadał na każde z nich, mimo że po jakimś czasie zaczęło mu się trochę od tego wszystkiego mieszać w głowie.  
  
Początkowo oczywiście był jednak przeszczęśliwy, że Peter przestał wreszcie skakać po ścianach na jego widok i wytrzeszczać oczy, jakby miał zaraz pęknąć. Loki coś tam mamrotał pod nosem, że to wielka szkoda i że dzisiejsza młodzież szybko przestaje doceniać prawdziwych bohaterów, ale Thor puszczał to mimo uszu. Najważniejsze, że młody Parker przestał widzieć w nim jakiegoś _boga_! A że dodatkowo włączył się w pomoc? To już w ogóle siódme niebo nad Dziewięcioma Światami.  
  
Ale po jakiejś sześćset osiemdziesiątej trzeciej kwestii z gatunku „a jakie wymiary będą miały okna w pałacu?” zaczął nawet trochę tęsknić za tym zestrachanym Peterem, który trzymał dziób na kłódkę. Przynajmniej wtedy nie zadawał dziesięciu pytań na minutę i nie latał za Thorem krok w krok, tak że ten nawet nie mógł w spokoju zjeść albo porozmawiać z Tonym o tych zabezpieczeniach antylokiowych.  
  
— Peterze — powiedział mu zatem pewnego razu, gdy wyszedł z łazienki i od razu prawie zszedł na zawał, natykając się na sterczącego pod drzwiami Parkera — doceniam twój trud i zaangażowanie! Jednakowoż muszę dopilnować wielu spraw i nie mam czasu…  
  
— O, tak, rozumiem! — wszedł mu w słowo Peter, zupełnie nie wyglądając tak, jakby rozumiał, i podreptał za Thorem w stronę umywalek. — A czy planujecie zrobić zabezpieczenia przy klifie? — spytał.  
  
Thor westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, a w duchu po raz kolejny zatęsknił za Mjölnirem. Mógłby nim teraz zakręcić i odlecieć, i nawet nie oglądałby się za siebie.  
  
Co prawda wróciłby za kilka minut, bo przecież nie mógłby zostawić pracujących bez swojej pomocy, ale nawet ten czas na pewno dobrze by mu zrobił.  
  
Postanowił jednak, że będzie traktował Petera trochę jak Lokiego. To znaczy oczywiście bez tych rzeczy w stylu „zawsze istnieje mniejsze lub większe prawdopodobieństwo, że właśnie planuje czyjś mord” albo „każda próba rozmowy może spowodować trwały uszczerbek na zdrowiu”, ale ogólnie rzecz ujmując, zasady pokroju „większość rzeczy można pominąć milczeniem” oraz „nie należy się za bardzo przejmować, bo można osiwieć” (a Thor osiwieć nie chciał BARDZO. Przeżył krótkie włosy. Przeżył ciemniejsze włosy. Ale siwych by nie przeżył) wydawały się całkiem rozsądne.  
  
Umyślił sobie, że pochwali się tym genialnym pomysłem Brunhildzie. Lokiemu ze względów oczywistych nie mógł, zresztą po tygodniu we wspólnym salonie już miał go trochę dość. No i Loki każdą rozmowę od serca musiał odreagować, a w obecnej sytuacji raczej nie należało go denerwować, bo jeszcze zrzuciłby komuś beton na głowę. Na przykład Thorowi. Beton, gdy wyschnie, jest szary, więc od razu wiadomo, jakie Thor miał nastawienie do czegoś takiego.  
  
— O, Brunhildo — rzekł, przydybawszy ją w Tower, gdzie jadła lunch. Klapnął tuż obok, ale zanim się odezwał, uważnie zlustrował całe pomieszczenie. — Petera Parkera tu nie ma, prawda?! — spytał szybko, gotów do ewentualnej ewakuacji.  
  
Walkiria zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową.  
  
— Znudziło ci się bycie idolem nastolatków? — spytała zaczepnie.  
  
Thor złapał się za serce i aż prawie wstał, ale był zmęczony, bo pracował od bladego świtu, więc stwierdził, że mu się nie chce; zresztą ręka na lewej piersi wyrażała już wystarczający dramatyzm.  
  
— _Zauważyłaś!_ — rzekł. — Myślałem, że spędzasz czas na treningach i nie widzisz, co ten młodzian wyprawia. — Podrapał się po brodzie. — Lokiemu to oczywiście nie przeszkadza, wręcz, rzekłbym, przeciwnie, no ale wiadomo, Loki to inna historia. Tak sobie właśnie pomyślałem, żeby i Peter był taką inną historią. Przemilczać, słuchać piąte przez dziesiąte, w końcu przestanie, co?  
  
Brunhilda wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do lunchu, ale zanim wgryzła się w kanapkę, odparła:  
  
— A Loki w końcu przestał?  
  
I w tym momencie Thor musiał zasępić się arcypotężnie, gdyż nie, Loki w końcu nie przestał. Wciąż był tym samym małym knującym adoptowanym bratem, na którego należy uważać na każdym kroku, i wciąż miał obsesję na punkcie mocy oraz władzy, i wciąż chciał, by ludzie go czcili, i wciąż zdradzał Thora przy każdej możliwej okazji, i wciąż…  
  
Thor wstał. Powoli. Wytrzeszczył oczy, a potem spojrzał na Brunhildę — i zaraz zaśmiał się w głos.  
  
— Walkirio, jesteś genialna! Najmądrzejsza na świecie! — gruchnął z entuzjazmem. — Dzięki tobie Asgard czeka świetlana przyszłość! — dodał, po czym posłał jej siarczysty pocałunek z dłoni i wyleciał z pomieszczenia w podskokach.  
  


***

  
  
Odnalezienie Petera na terenie budowy wcale nie było trudne. W zasadzie nawet _w ogóle_ nie musiał tego robić, bo Peter sam odnalazł jego. Ledwo Thor wyłonił się z portalu Strange’a, a Spider-Man w mig oderwał się od pomagania Nataszy w kierowaniu jakąś dziwaczną maszyną, jak tylko go zobaczył. Ruszył z kopyta i od razu zaczął wypytywać Thora o to, gdzie umiejscowią centrum Nowego Asgardu, czy zwykli śmiertelnicy będą mieli dostęp do wioski i jak poradzą sobie z odbudową Bifrostu.  
  
Thor uśmiechnął się, poklepał Petera po ramionach, złapał go szybko, bo ten prawie przewrócił się pod takim ciężarem, a potem objął młodego za barki i pociągnął w stronę Lokiego.  
  
— Peterze — zaczął, a potem odchrząknął — no ja tak dokładnie to jeszcze nie wiem. Ale mój brat na pewno ma jakieś fascynujące pomysły w tych kwestiach! No i zna się na magii, więc na pewno ciekawie ci odpowie, gdy zapytasz go o wszystkie interesujące cię szczegóły.  
  
Peter od razu zasypał go gradem pytań o Lokiego — czy na pewno można mu ufać i czy to taki drugi Strange, i czy w takim razie Loki będzie królem, bo jak Thor poszedł na przerwę, to ten przytargał tu „swój tron królewski”, jak go sam nazywał, i sprawdzał, gdzie należy wybudować pałac, żeby siedząc na tronie, mieć najlepszy widok z okna — ale Thor tylko go uspokoił, że tak, Loki jest już teraz dobry i choć zawsze należy mieć na niego całkiem baczne oko, to w ogólnym rozrachunku poważnej szkody nikomu nie zrobi. Dodał też, że świetny z brata magik i jak się go ładnie poprosi, to pokazuje cyrkowe sztuczki.  
  
Zanim Peter zdążył coś odpowiedzieć — czy też raczej zadać jeszcze więcej pytań — Thor wepchnął go pod nos Lokiemu, do którego na szczęście zdążyli już dotrzeć, krzyknął coś o konieczności odpowiedniego ukierunkowania młodych umysłów pragnących nasycenia się geniuszem starszych i bardziej doświadczonych, a zwłaszcza bohaterów wszechświata, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł równym krokiem.  
  
Choć gdy tylko znalazł się za jednym z fundamentów z wyższymi filarami, od razu zaczął zasuwać ile sił.  
  
Nie oddalił się co prawda daleko, bo stwierdził, że mimo wszystko należałoby trochę ich pośledzić i poobserwować. Zaczaił się zatem za dość potężnym drzewem, przycupnął jeszcze asekuracyjnie i wyglądnąwszy zza pnia, począł przyglądać się wyczynom brata oraz Petera.  
  
— Ech, Thor, co ty za maniany odiwaniasz… — usłyszał nagle głos tuż obok siebie.  
  
Brunhilda, która przykucnęła obok niego, szturchnęła go w bok, tak że aż prawie się przewrócił.  
  
— Maniany?! — zagrzmiał szeptem, rozmasowując obolałe biodro. — A to niby dlaczego?  
  
Walkiria zaśmiała się, patrząc na poczynania Thora, i klapnęła na trawę.  
  
— Jak jesteś na obcej planecie i stoisz na arenie oko w oko z „kumplem z pracy” — zaznaczyła cudzysłów — który chce cię zabić, to się cieszysz. A jak jakiś młodzik widzi w tobie bohatera i wzór do naśladowania, to robisz wszystko, żeby się go pozbyć.  
  
No i niestety Thor musiał przyznać, że nie ma w tej kwestii zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, gdyż owszem, podane sprawy w taki sposób ujęte faktycznie przedstawiały się nieco absurdalnie. Ale jeżeli ktoś nigdy nie był w jego skórze, to tego nie zrozumie! Wzruszył zatem tylko ramionami, robiąc minę, którą sobie już dawno opracował na wypadek rozmów z bratem na tematy kompletnie mu nieznane, żeby wyglądać na mądrego. Brunhilda roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej.  
  
W oddali Loki wylewitował wielkie mieszadło do betonu kilka metrów w górę i zaczął obracać nim jak śmigłem helikoptera, a przyczepiony do niego pajęczyną Peter, kręcąc się w koło w bardzo szalonym tempie, radośnie wrzeszczał wniebogłosy.


End file.
